


Restless

by abcooper



Series: Restless [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/pseuds/abcooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat needs something. Kara doesn't know it yet, but so does she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has consumed me. That's fine, it's fine, everything will be fine. O_O

She’d never really tested her limits on it, but Kara was pretty sure she didn’t need sleep the way humans did. At least, not on this planet. The occasional late-night tv marathon in high school as Alex eagerly caught her up on pop culture had never left her bleary eyed, and 2am sessions getting caught up on all the places where Cat Grant wanted to see perfection hadn’t ever interfered with her morning perkiness either.

Despite that, Kara was usually in bed by 11. Sleep may not have been necessary, but it was still an absolute pleasure. So flying in aimless loops above the city at two o’clock in the morning was definitely an anomaly.

It was nice though, or it should have been. She zoomed through the low-hanging clouds, heavy enough to soak her hair in almost-rain, and the mere sliver of moon above them couldn’t penetrate the darkness, leaving her alone with the stars and the chill bite of winter air.

She wanted it to calm the restlessness that had driven her out from under the suffocating warmth of her fuzzy white blanket, wanted to surrender herself to the freedom of flight and let everything else melt away, but somehow it wasn’t working. She was as trapped in her own mind as she had been at home. With a growl of frustration, Kara sped up, taking a sharp turn and spiraling downward in the direction of the ocean. Maybe the rush of salt water would do more than the rush of air.

“ - I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but I can assure you, you will live to regret it!” the sharp familiar voice hooked itself on her superhearing, even from miles away, stopping her short. What was Cat Grant doing awake and out of her home at this hour?

The heavy thud of something hitting human flesh stopped her questioning in its tracks, and sent her flying in Cat’s direction almost fast enough to break the sound barrier. She ducked around buildings and found the right dingy little alley just in time, landing and grabbing a man’s fist as it went hurtling toward Cat’s face for a second hit.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” she demanded, and she could hear the rage in her own voice, see the ridiculous, almost funny expression of shock on his face, before she twisted her arm expertly, breaking his wrist and sending him hard against the ground. Accustomed to fighting aliens, she fell into a defensive position, ready for him to get back up and attack. He lay there in an unconscious heap. It looked as though his collar bone had snapped on impact.

“Well… thank you for the rescue, Supergirl.”

Kara took a sharp flight-driven step forward before turning to face Cat - glasses or no, she didn’t think being eye-to-eye with the woman would help preserve her secret identity.

“Are you alright, Miss Grant?” she asked, suddenly anxious as she remembered the sound of a beating that had first brought her in Cat’s direction.

Cat’s voice had been as dry and in-control as ever, and her eyes shone with the sharp, intelligent curiosity that they always showed around Supergirl, but she was pale, shaking a little in the cold night air.

“I’m just fine, thanks to you.” she promised, her voice warm and compelling in a way that it never would have been to anyone at the office. “But how did you know I needed rescuing, Supergirl?”

Kara could see her itching to reach for her recorder and almost had to laugh. “I was flying home, heard the noise.” she responded, putting her hands on her hips in the confident pose she’d picked up from watching her cousin. “You should call the police, they should come pick this guy up.”

“Yes, I should.” Cat agreed, and now there was rage thrumming through her voice that not even her Interview Tone could contain. She turned and reached back into the driver’s seat of a parked taxi and pulled her bag out, slipping out her phone to dial 9-1-1.

“Yes, I’d like to report a crime.” she announced firmly into the phone, and Kara’s sensitive hearing picked up the calm response on the other end, “can you tell me what happened, ma’am?”

Deliberately, Cat angled her body away from Kara, though she made no attempt to lower her voice as she evenly explained the situation. “I hailed a cab tonight, and instead of taking me home the driver made an attempt to take me elsewhere against my will. If Supergirl hadn’t heard me, I’m sure you’d have received a missing person’s report on me from my assistant when I didn’t show up to work tomorrow. Instead, you’ve got an unconscious kidnapper to pick up at…” she paused as she realized that she didn’t know where they were, and Kara leapt into action, scanning for street signs with her superior vision.

“alley off of 173rd, just past Delancey.” she murmured, and Cat repeated the information into the phone.

Kara lost track of the rest of the 911 call as she processed the scene around her through that new lens. The parked taxi, the crumpled man lying at the foot of the concrete entry, the doorway she’d stopped him in front of, that he must have been trying to shove Cat through - god, what if she hadn’t been flying that night, what if she’d been asleep in her bed like every other night…

“Well.” Cat pocketed her phone decisively, and turned a light smile and a calculating look in Supergirl’s direction. Kara instinctively took a sharp step back. “The police are on their way, but I have work in the morning and a famous name to keep out of the papers, so I’m not interested in sticking around. I don’t suppose,” she took a step toward Kara, eyes intent, “that you could give me a ride?”

For a brief moment Kara opened her mouth to say she didn’t have her car with her, and then belatedly realized how stupid she was being. “You want me to fly you home, Miss Grant?” she asked incredulously. “You didn’t look thrilled with having your car lifted up the other day…”

Cat blinked innocently at her. It was the most dangerous looking thing Kara had ever seen in her life. “Well, I don’t seem to have a lot of options, Supergirl. I can’t walk home through this neighborhood at this time. If I call my personal driver to pick me up here, then this little incident is going to become known in my professional life. And call me paranoid, but I’m not feeling thrilled at the idea of trying to hail another cab…” A sharp undertone entered her voice as she admitted that last part - to someone who didn’t know her well, it might have sounded like anger, but Kara was surprised to recognize it as fear.

“Of course.” she agreed hurriedly, “Of course I’m happy to give you a ride home, Miss Grant.” Even as she said it she knew it was a bad idea, that letting Cat Grant so close to her as Supergirl was just asking to be revealed, but she couldn’t leave her boss here, alone and afraid.

Risks aside, the mechanics of this were also going to be awkward, Kara suddenly realized. “Uh, I haven’t really done this with anyone since I was a teenager.” she admitted. “How do you want to…” Cat rolled her eyes a little, and took a firm step into Kara’s personal space.

“You’ve caught your share of rescue victims.” she pointed out calmly. “Just hold onto me the same way you hold onto them, and I’ll…” she wrapped her arms loosely around Kara’s neck. Kara steeled herself, put an arm firmly around her boss’ slender waist, and leapt upward into the night sky, her other arm instinctively circling Cat just above her knees to form a loose seat.

A sharp gasp, and the way she buried her head into Kara’s neck were the only signs Cat gave that she was startled or afraid. Kara, who had been intending to fly as quickly as she thought was safe for human physiology, instinctively slowed down enough that Cat would be able to lift her head and look around without the wind stinging her face. She didn’t, though. She remained firmly pressed into Kara, hot and wet against Kara’s neck, and after a few minutes Kara realized that it was wet, that those were tears dripping steadily down her skin and catching on the neckline of her suit.

She wanted to comfort her, wanted to rub a hand down Cat’s back and tell her that it was alright to be afraid, but that Supergirl would always come for her - that it hadn’t been coincidence that she was passing by, she would always be listening for the moments when Cat needed her. That was her job, day and night.

She couldn’t, though, and Cat wouldn’t appreciate if she did. This was meant to be a secret moment of stolen comfort, and it occurred to Kara suddenly to wonder if Cat had asked for a flight home because she couldn’t ask outright for a hug.

She dragged the flight out, circling once in a long lazy swoop around Cat’s fancy neighborhood until she judged that Cat had pulled herself together, and then she landed on the balcony outside the woman’s bedroom window, carefully lowering her to her feet.

“Here we are Miss Grant.” she said in her perkiest Supergirl voice, making to step back, but she found she couldn’t - Cat’s arms were still around her neck.

For a brief moment, Kara was hyper-aware of every place they were touching, of Cat’s breasts pressed firmly against her, the way their legs were tangled.

Then she caught Cat’s eyes with her own. There was no sign of tears left on Cat’s face, and she was staring up at Kara with an expression that was half calculating, half inquisitive.

This is it, Kara thought in a moment of panic, Cat was recognizing her, and there would be no coming back from this.

She met Cat’s gaze steadily, waiting for whatever was coming, and was frozen with shock when, instead of spouting triumphant accusations, Cat’s mouth crashed fiercely into her own.

For a moment she didn’t respond at all, and then her arms were wrapping around Cat’s waist without waiting for her brain to give them permission, drawing the tiny woman even closer to her. Despite their size difference, there was no denying that Cat was in charge, setting a rapid aggressive pace that could only bring Kara along for the ride. She finally broke off, panting, only to bite down on Kara’s neck - hard.

“Oh!” It took Kara a moment to realize that the desperate breathy sounds were escaping from her own mouth. “Wait - wait a minute.” she finally managed to get out, gently shoving Cat away from her and stepping back.

“Why?” Cat glared at her sharply. “You’re obviously enjoying this, I’m enjoying it - why deny ourselves?”

“Miss Grant, you’ve - you’ve just had a very trying evening, I can’t in good conscience…”

Cat cut her off with a sharp bark of laughter. “Is that the problem - you’re worried that you might be taking advantage of me?” She took a step forward, and smirked when Kara took a hurried step back and hit the edge of the balcony. “I can assure you, Supergirl, if one of us is taking advantage of this situation… it’s definitely not you.”

But Cat didn’t have all the facts, Kara reminded herself, even as she was tempted to accept the other woman’s words at face value. Cat didn’t know that the woman she was currently kissing was the exact same office assistant who, earlier that day, she had threatened to recommend for an outside internship at Burger King. She might like the idea of doing this with Supergirl, but she would never want to do it with Kara. _This is going to be so awkward tomorrow_. She steeled herself to give the rejection she knew she had to give.

Cat had been watching her intently, and must have seen the hesitation on her face shift into something else, because she cut her off fiercely. “You are not going to deny me this when I need it, Supergirl.” she stepped in closer, speaking lowly. “You just happened to be passing by, at two o’clock in the morning, and you heard me? I don’t think so. I think you were out looking for something, anything, that could give you what you needed tonight.”

She closed the rest of the distance, and murmured the end of her thought directly into Kara’s ear - “so why don’t we give each other exactly what we need.”

They started slower this time. Kara had a moment to notice how soft Cat’s lips felt against hers, to relish the feeling of strength humming beneath a fragile frame as she held Cat’s body against her own. It was hard to get over how delicate humans felt when you held them, and Kara ran gentle, wondering hands down Cat’s hair, along the soft arches of her neck and the curve of her back.

Cat didn’t want to be touched gently though. She kept pressing forward, pressing for more, for faster, and her urgency was infectious, her hands trying eagerly to find their way under the suit until Kara held them firmly above her head, pressing her up against the full-length window to her balcony. Her thigh was between Cat’s legs and Cat was grinding shamelessly against her as Kara nipped at her neck, feeling Cat’s pulse with her tongue as it echoed in her ears, desperately fast.

“Bedroom.” Cat demanded, her usually controlled voice almost hoarse with lust, and Kara didn’t wait to obey, turning the handle to the balcony door hard enough that the lock crumpled like cardboard and it flung open.

“You’re paying to repair that.” Cat informed her, although she looked as though she had the opposite of a problem with Kara’s show of strength.

Kara smirked at her. “Bill me.” she murmured, and flew them to the bed.

She might have liked a moment to enjoy the sight of Cat Grant, spread out willingly beneath her on expensive, tasteful sheets, but Cat was clearly in no mood to allow her lover time to enjoy the aesthetics. She was pulling at the buttons of her own blouse with impatient fingers, shucking it off carelessly into a corner as though it hadn’t probably cost a week of Kara’s salary, and then she was pulling Kara down for another kiss and this time the heat of her bare skin was pressed right up against the suit, and Kara thought she might lose her mind, kissing her way down, desperate to taste before Cat somehow came to her senses.

Tiny breathless noises escaped Cat’s mouth as Kara nipped at her stomach, making her way slowly down to the line of her pants, and for a moment she considered continuing onward, yanking the fabric away and going straight for the chase. But with all the secrets and complications between them, this might be the only opportunity she got to do this - she didn’t want to miss anything.

She moved back up, ignoring the slight disappointed sounds in response, until she found her way to Cat’s bra. Impatient past any finesse, she was grateful for the front-clasp, which she could unhook in only a moment, pushing the fabric to the sides without pausing to fully remove the garment. She cupped one breast gently in her hands, feeling the soft weight of it, and belatedly thought she ought to say something to acknowledge how incredible this was, how turned on she was by the pale woman beneath her.

“You’re gorgeous, the most gorgeous woman in the galaxy, and I would know” she muttered, barely paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth. She leaned down to taste gently, before taking a nipple gently between teeth, flicking it with her tongue. Cat gasped, arching forward and wrapping her hands firmly in Kara’s hair, tugging hard in a way that sent a shock of desire through her. She got lost in it for awhile, eager to see what other sounds she could wring out of Cat, and she was not disappointed, a steady stream of needy subvocals emerging from the other woman as Kara lavished her with attention, until suddenly she shoved Kara off to the side, rolling over to straddle her.

“Suit, off, now.” she demanded, her voice sharp, and Kara obeyed, removing it at superspeed and going for Cat’s pants next, taking slightly more care as she eased down the zipper, aware that the woman would not appreciate any passionately torn fabric.

The moment they were both naked Cat went looking for revenge, shoving Kara back down onto the bed with single-minded intensity.

“I can do whatever I want to you, can’t I…” she murmured, biting at Kara’s stomach and eliciting a sharp cry of desire. “You can take whatever I give you, and still want more….”

“Yes, please” Kara agreed, not even sure what she was saying anymore, clutching desperately at Cat’s back and barely remembering to be gentle about it as Cat moved ruthlessly upward with tongue and teeth, never pausing or gentling her own touch. It was overwhelming, and perfect, and when relentless fingers found their way into soft folds even as sharp teeth and soft tongue made their marks on her breast she lost herself altogether, arching desperately into the sensations as they overwhelmed her superhuman senses.

She came back to herself to find Cat Grant looking extremely smug, licking her fingers clean, and she pulled the woman forward, holding Cat’s thighs firmly in place above her head.

“I wasn’t finished yet, you know.” she admonished the other woman, and moved forward, rolling her tongue experimentally and enjoying the desperate way that Cat grabbed the headboard, shoving uselessly forward against Kara’s strong grip as she desperately tried to grind herself into Kara’s mouth.

She didn’t have an abundance of experience to draw from, but she did have enthusiasm and super speed, almost vibrating her tongue against the other woman until she drew a desperate “Jesus christ!” out of Cat’s throat, her body convulsing, little bruises forming under Kara’s fingers as she held her steady, gentling her touch but not letting up entirely until the last shiver of pleasure had been wrung out of Cat’s body.

Only then did she lower Cat back to the bed, pulling her in against her side and silently hoping that Cat wouldn’t have anything cutting to say against cuddling.

She didn’t, letting her head drop against Kara’s shoulder in what looked like boneless contentment.

“My son’s not getting home from his father’s until tomorrow afternoon,” she murmured against Kara’s skin, letting her lips brush against her as she spoke, “so you’re welcome to spend the night here if you like. I’m afraid I need to get up for work in about two hours, though.”

Kara didn’t say anything in response - for a moment, she felt as though emotions were blocking any words from coming out of her throat. What had she been thinking - that she could enjoy this once, and then fly away, change, and come into the office the next day ready to obey orders? Tears pricked at her eyes, and in lieu of a response she ran a gentle hand through Cat’s hair, receiving a contented, sleepy hum in response.

She waited until Cat’s breathing slowed into sleep and then gently detached herself, pulling her suit back on. She lingered for a moment, indecisive, over Cat’s sleeping form, and then dropped a gentle kiss onto her forehead. “Good night, Miss Grant.” she told her, and heard the fondness in her own voice, before heading onto the balcony and back out into the night.

Several moments passed, until even superpowered ears were sure to be out of hearing range, before Cat murmured back, “good night, Kara.”


End file.
